1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to installing insulation systems in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for holding insulation in an aircraft.
2. Background
Manufacturing an aircraft is a complex process. The process includes assembly of thousands of parts to form the aircraft. For example, stringers, frames, skin panels, or other components may be assembled to form a fuselage.
After forming the fuselage, insulation may be positioned along the inner surface of the fuselage. This insulation may be used to control temperatures within the fuselage. Temperatures within the fuselage are controlled to make the aircraft more comfortable for passengers, protect cargo, or both. The insulation is also used to reduce condensation that may form at the inner surface of the fuselage between the skin panels and the insulation blankets. This condensation forms when air within the fuselage is cooled to a temperature below its dew point.
Typically, insulation used to insulate the fuselage comprises an insulation material and a coating material. The insulation material may include a number of layers of fiberglass placed between two layers of coating material. “A number,” as used herein with reference to items, means one or more items. For example, a number of layers of fiberglass means one or more layers of fiberglass.
The coating material may take the form of, for example, a water-resistant polyvinyl fluoride, or other suitable type of material. The fiberglass insulation and coating material form an insulation blanket that can be installed along the inner surface of the fuselage.
A number of insulation blankets may be used to insulate the fuselage. Insulation blankets are installed in a fuselage by positioning the insulation blankets along a skin panel of a fuselage between two frames. In some cases, two insulation blankets overlap each other.
The insulation blankets are then secured to the fuselage using a fastening system. The fastening system may include, for example, clips, pins, clamps, and other suitable types of fasteners. For instance, a clip may hold a portion of the insulation blanket to a frame. In another illustrative example, a hole is installed in the insulation blanket and the insulation blanket is fastened to a stringer using a pin and an assembly of washers.
In some cases, installation of these fastening systems, insulation blankets, or both may be more time-consuming than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.